


Stay

by MsDamia, tiziano



Series: Music Makes The Multi-Verse Go 'Round [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDamia/pseuds/MsDamia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiziano/pseuds/tiziano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Stay by Rihanna (Cover by Megan Nicole)
> 
> Written in the Soundtrack Universe with permission from MsDamia

She always thinks she’s broken. I’m not sure why, but it’s probably something to do with how she was brought up. Living on the Hellmouth couldn’t have been easy. Having a sister who is a slayer, even harder. Finding out the first fifteen years of your life are false memories implanted by some monks, harder. 

I think she’s found where she was meant to be, at least I hope she has. I don’t want her to leave my arms. I want her to stay. Always. I’m deeply in love with her. She helped save me. I don’t think she sees this, but she did. I was floundering in this new age. I went to sleep in the middle of World War Two and I had no way to navigate this age, but she took the time to show me. She was patient and didn’t treat me like an imbecile. 

The first time I saw her was in the middle of the Manhattan Battle . She was grinning and fighting her way through trying to keep everyone safe, to the detriment of herself. I will never forget it. 

She may think I was oblivious to her checking me out the night I helped her to the kitchen from medical, but I like to keep it those things to myself. I wasn’t and maybe I leaned over a little farther than strictly necessary. Oh well. 

Helping her out when she wants to be drunk is always fun though I’ve found watching TV with her drunk is more amusing than sober. She rails at the TV in both states, but drunk she has no filter and, I don’t know, it’s just funnier.

I could go on; her asking me out that first time, fighting innumerable times at her side, watching her while she translates. She has become an integral part of the team. 

I’ve filled many sketchbooks of her working. My favorite are her as she is now: At peace. Only sleeping is she truly at peace. I can only do those by memory though. She stirs when I try to get up or draw her while still in bed. It’s like she can tell when I’m awake. Ah, there she is stirring now. 

“Steve?”

“Go back to sleep, darling.”

“Mmmm what are you thinking about so hard?”

“I want you to stay.”

“Ok.”

As I watched her drift back to sleep I felt myself relax.


End file.
